The present invention relates to a lockable lid support. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lockable lid support that includes a track disposed on a side of a lid of a box, an arm having one end pivotally mounted to a side of the box and another end slidably mounted to the track, and locking apparatus for maintaining the lid in a desired position relative to the box.
Boxes of all sizes provide storage for a variety of different objects. Lids are provided to close these boxes and maintain their contents therein. When a person wishes to access the contents of the box, the lid must be opened. When the person searches for the objects the lid has a tendency to fall and impact on the hand of the user and inflict pain and injury thereto.
Another situation arises when the user does not require the lid to be fully opened and wishes the lid to be maintained in a specific position relative to the box. Also, if the lid were to open completely and left to rest behind the box, great strain will be induced on the hinges and cause premature failure or unintentional removal thereof.
Numerous innovations for closure locking devices have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not teach a lockable lid support that includes a track disposed on a side of a lid of a box, an arm having one end pivotally mounted to a side of the box and another end slidably mounted to the track, and locking apparatus for maintaining the lid in a desired position relative to the box.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,803 to Barnish et al. teaches a hinged self-locking closure device that includes a first door part that is hinged to one end of an aperture, a second door part that is hinged to the first door part or to the end of the aperture. Self-locking and unlocking is contained by a lock which in the closed position of the doors parts locks the doors parts together or locks the second door part to the aperture.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,689 to Perdue, Jr. et al. teaches a key lockable arrangement for locking two members in abutting relationship that includes a cylinder button mounted in the first member for turning therein and having elements on a lower portion thereof which an S-shape, to be received in a housing in the second member.
STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,596 to Chen et al. teaches a hinge that includes a hinge body, a stop mechanism and a hold mechanism. The hinge body has specifically shaped knuckles to accomplish the stopping and holding functions.
FINALLY, YET ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,487 to Bowers teaches a hinge that includes two screws that are threaded into two holes in a hinge arm which is adapted to be assembled with a base plate by shifting the arm longitudinally to cause the screws to slide into the U-shaped slots in the plate. The slots perform longitudinal adjustment of the hinge arm.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for closure locking devices have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.